closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
A.k.a. Cartoon
Background: a.k.a. Cartoon Inc. is the production company of animator Danny Antonucci, creator of Ed, Edd, n' Eddy and The Brothers Grunt. It was founded in April 1, 1994 and was a Canadian production company located in Vancouver, BC. The logo wasn't introduced until August 15, 1994 when The Brothers Grunt premiered on MTV. Since the release of Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show, the company is currently working on unknown projects. 1st Logo (August 15, 1994-September 27, 2003) Logo: On a background that looks like wrinkled skin, there is a drawing of a guy, which is enclosed in a purple circle, that is impaled by a pencil which went through his head, with his hole body wrapped around it. As a result, his expression tells that he's in excruciating pain (his eyes have crosses on them, and he has a painful look on his face). On the bottom, there is a caption that reads "An a.k.a.CARTOON inc. Production For MTV Networks". A copyright for MTV Networks appear below. Video: aka cartoon 1 FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Extinct. Seen on The Brothers Grunt, which has not been seen in years. Scare Factor: Medium. The image is very grotesque and will not sit well with some viewers. But this is nothing compared to the next logo. 2nd Logo (January 4, 1999-November 8, 2009) Logo: On a white background, we see a dark blue drawing of the same guy from the previous logo (in which the guy looks redrawn to tone down the subject matter from the previous logo) contained inside a yellow box. Also, the text "Produced at" is seen above, and underneath the picture is the text "a.k.a. CARTOON" in a plain black font. Variants: There are different variations of the logo: *"Purple Box": On a black background, the a.k.a. Cartoon logo appears inside a purple box with a yellow guy in it. Plus, "inc." is added next to "CARTOON". This variant appeared on S2 episodes of Ed, Edd 'n Eddy. *"Green Box": We have a drawing of a black guy on a green box and "Made by" replaces "Produced at" and below is the text reading "A.K.A. CARTOON INC." in a different font this time. This variant appeared on S3 episodes of Ed, Edd 'n Eddy. *"Grey Box": The drawing is white on a grey box. Below is the text reading "a.k.a cartoon inc." in another different font. Plus, "Made at" is replaced by once again, "PRODUCED AT" in a Copperplate Gothic font. This variant appears on season 4 episodes of Ed, Edd 'n Eddy. *"Leopard Print": The words "Made at" is seen above the logo in the place of "Produced at" and below the same picture of a white guy it reads "A.K.A. CARTOON INC.". The box is like a leopard print. This variant appears on seasons 5 and 6 episodes of Ed, Edd 'n Eddy and it's special, "The Eds are Coming". *"Christmas Stripes": The box has red and green stripes. Plus, the text is in the same style as the "Green Box" variant. This variant can be seen on Ed Edd n' Eddy's Jingle Jangle Jangle. *"Black Heart": There is a black heart inside a red box. Plus, the text is once again, in the same style as the "Green Box" variant . This variant can be seen on Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. *"Bloody Logo": There is red blood on the logo and the box is red. Plus, the third time, the text is in the same style as the "Green Box" variant. This variant can be seen on Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Boo-Haw Haw. *"Watermelon": The box has a picture of a watermelon styled texture in it, a reference to the Ed, Edd n Eddy character Jonny 2x4 and his superhero alter ego Captain Melonhead. "Made at" is seen above and below the picture of a white guy is "A.K.A. CARTOON INC." in the same style as the "Leopard Print" variant. This variant can be seen on Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Despite the effort to tone down the company logo to make it suitable for younger viewers, they didn't do a very good job at it. The pencil looked like it went straight through the guy's head (as it looks like there was some substance coming out of the guy's head, if you can see closely), rendering this image to be violent, and possibly more disturbing than the previous logo. Also, the Boo Haw Haw variant takes it too far. Music/Sounds: A trumpet "scream" composed by Patric Caird followed by a crashing sound. Music/Sounds Variants: *On, Ed, Edd n Eddy specials, an "Uh" sound (presumably from the end of the Ed, Edd n Eddy theme) is added at the beginning. *On the Ed, Edd n Eddy S3 episode "Is There an Ed in the House/An Ed is Born", the logo is silent. Availability: It's currently seen on reruns of Ed, Edd n' Eddy on Boomerang and followed by the Cartoon Network logo on other episodes, though most stations including the Central Europe version of Cartoon Network edit out this logo due to compressed credits. However, the logo is preserved on DVDs of Ed, Edd n' Eddy including the first two seasons of said show. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare. The very grotesque and violent image combined with the trumpet scream makes this a nightmare-inducing logo for most, and the "Uh" sound on specials of EEnE might be jarring to a few viewers who are not used to it. Nightmare for the Boo-Haw Haw variant, due to the blood. Video: aka cartoon 2 Category:Logos Category:Production Logos Category:Television production companies Category:1990s production logos Category:2000s production logos Category:Scary Logos Category:SCRYNESS OVELOD Category:Nightmare Logos